elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OliverakaFlash/Fan made Episode 1, takes place after "The Intruder"
Previously on Lab Rats Elite Force: Skylar got her powers back thanks to Chase's help, she then grew powerful and unable to fall in love. Oliver is hurt when Skylar expresses that she hates him and finds him creepy. *****In the living area Oliver: Good Morning everyone Bree: Sup Ollie Kaz: Hey buddie Chase: What's up, yeah I got nothing haha ***Skylar yawns Oliver: Are you okay? Skylar: Yes. Oliver: Okay then. Bree: Hey Oliver, lets go get a cup of hot chocolate. Oliver: Sure, lets go. Bree: Chase, do you want to come? Chase: Sure Kaz: I'll eat breakfast here Skylar: Sounds like fun. ****Oliver, Bree, and Chase walk out together Kaz: Skylar, what's going on? Skylar: Nothing. I'll go practice my powers. Kaz: Alrighty. ***Skylar exits. Kaz: Yeah, Skylar is a little cold. I have to help her. ***Kaz goes to mission command ******At the cafè Bree: Well, this is fun. Oliver: Yeah, you look beautiful today Bree Bree: Thanks, you look handsome Chase: You two make a cute couple Bree: What? Oliver: We are just friends smarty pants. Chase: Yeah right, admit it. Bree: Is Skylar alright? Chase: She's been acting weird lately, when we met you guys at Mighty Med she used to be more kind hearted. Oliver: True, I'll call Kaz so we can all find a way to help Skylar. Bree: Yup, we three are the smartest people alive. We can find a cure. Oliver: Yeah ****Bree and Oliver smile at each other ****Oliver and Bree kiss each other Bree: Well, lets go. Oliver: Yup. ****Bree and Oliver walk together holding hands Chase: Yup, I'm a genius predictor ****Back at Mission Creek Kaz: If I find the lab, I might find out how to cure Skylar ****Mystery person kidnaps Kaz ****At a dungeon, Kaz and a mystery person Mystery Person: Kazimeres, what do you know about Skylar Kaz: What? Who are you, why did you kidnap me Mystery Person: You are a threat to my grand plan Kaz: Mr. Terror? Mystery Person: To tell you who I am, I'll have to take you out. You better quiet down or I will take out your friends right in front of you. Kaz: Cmon! ****Chase runs to Bree and Oliver Chase: Guys we have a problem, look! ****Chase shows Mission Creek footage Oliver: Kaz's been kidnapped? Bree: Well, we smartypants will figure out a way to rescue him. Grab on. ****Oliver and Chase ride on Bree ****Oliver, Chase, and Bree get to the lab in Mission Creek Oliver: Where are we? Chase: This is where Bree and I were raised and trained. I'll unlock us an ability. Oliver: Oh okay, what is it. ****Mystery Person geoleaps and kidnaps Chase. Bree: CHASE! ****At the duengon Chase: Where am I? Kaz: Oh hey Chase, some mystery dude kidnapped you too, huh? Mystery Person: Quiet down creep. ****Back at the lab Bree: Whats going on? Oliver: Who could this be? Bree: Wait a second, when Kaz was trying to Cure Skylar, he got kidnapped. When Chase was about to give us new abilities to cure Skylar, he got kidnapped. We need Skylar's help. Now. Oliver: What if, Skylar is evil. Again. Bree: I doubt that. Oliver: She's been pretty cold lately. ****Skylar superspeeds to the lab Bree: Skylar? Skylar: Feeling blue? Oliver: What's going on? Skylar: I'm Skylar, Skylar Frost. Bree: What are you wearing? Skylar: My new outfit. It fits my cool. ***Oliver freezes Skylar and traps her in the capsule Bree: Smart move, now. What's next? Oliver: Something is wrong with her. We have to find a cure, Beauty Bree. Bree: I have an idea. ***Bree sets a trap ****Mystery Person geoleaps to the lab and gets stuck in the capsule. Mystery Person: Woah. What the what? ****Oliver freezes the mystery person Oliver: Now, let's figure this out. Bree: Yup Oliver: Bree, search Mission Creek for Kaz and Chase ****Bree finds Kaz and Chase, brings them back to the lab. Chase: Guys, what happened Oliver: Bree and I got attacked by Skylar, then we trapped her. After that, we trapped the mystery Person. We have to figure this out. ****Capsules explode, Skylar and the mystery person unfreeze. Skylar: Thanks for the charge, ice is very handy. Mystery Person: Skylar, there you are. Skylar: Twinneratorbah? ****Mystery Person unmasks Mystery Person: Skylar, I am your power source. The source of your coldness. In order to be unstoppable, you have to digest me with a kiss. ****Skylar kisses source of her power and digests it. ****Skylar gets colder than ever and become powerful. Bree: Oh Oliver: my Kaz: wow Chase: Skylar's destined to be a super villain named Skylar Frost. She's no hero, she's a monster. That's why she's been acting weird lately. It's her destiny. Skylar: Quiet nerd. Ahahahahahhaha *****Skylar geoleaps away Oliver: Yeah, I'm no longer hurt. Bree: Let's go back to Davenport Tower Chase: Yup ****Oliver flies Bree, Kaz flies, and Chase takes the Davenport Helicopter Oliver: Bree, will you be my girlfriend? Bree: Yup. ****Bree and Oliver kiss each other Oliver: I love you Bree: I love you too **********Cliffhanger: Skylar runs an army of Calderans all with different powers. The army goes to Earth all ordered by Skylar to just be evil and expose the secret of super heroes. (This fan made episode is how I see Skylar might become with the way she's been acting lately, no character bashing intended) Category:Blog posts